Five and a Half Minutes
by Curedmj
Summary: Lydia Cross is Dave Karofsky's cousin, after his suicide attempt she comes to Lima to take care of him. However, she didn't expect meeting the people who changed her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey! So this starts a few days after regionals, with Dave Karofsky's cousin Lydia. It will be in third person and I'll try to keep it that way, this is my first Glee fanfiction and I've been told they are hard to write so we'll see. I hope you enjoy it. Also, if you're wondering about the story title then check out Five and a Half Minutes sung by Katie Thompson. Ever chapter will be inspired by a song. It's sha-mazing! Oh and Lydia's model is the beautiful and talented Lucy Hale. That is all. **

Chapter 1

Arms

She nervously bit her lip, a bad habit she had yet to break. Her heels clicked against the floor as she paced the hall, he had yet to awake and her uncle was the only one allowed to see him. Lydia knew Dave could be a jerk when he wanted to, but it was just a bravado she had put up with because she loved him. She still didn't understand why those people would post things like that on his facebook page, she had cried when she read it so she could only imagine how he felt. Then when he wouldn't pick up her phone calls she really started to worry. She had immediately called his father then got into her car and drove the three and half hour drive to Lima.

What upset her the most was not the fact that he tried to kill himself but that she had no idea he would have even tried that. She had no idea he was gay. She felt horrible for that, he should have been able to talk to her. Lydia quickly wiped the tears before they slid down her cheeks, she had to be strong. Not for herself but for Dave. She finally stopped pacing, sitting on the edge of her seat, her foot bouncing slightly as she peeled the nail polish from her fingers.

"Lydia?" someone asked softly. She looked up, seeing the nurse who gave her a weak smile,"Dave is awake you can see him now."

She nodded, immediately standing up and offering a weak thank you to the nurse before entering the hospital room. Her uncle sat next to Dave's side, his eyes watering as he saw his son was very much still alive. Lydia stood in the door frame unsure, before setting her bag down and sitting on Dave's other side. Both her small hands clutched his large one, almost afraid he would suddenly disappear.

Dave had been there were her mom left, when her dad got cancer, through everything bad that had happened in her life. She would sure as hell be there for him now. Dave gave her a weak smile which she returned.

"I was so worried," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Lidy," he whispered back, his voice hoarse. She smiled, leaning up and kissing his forehead,"don't you dare do that again."

He let out a soft chuckle,"I promise."

* * *

><p>Her lips pursed as she sipped the far to hot coffee from the hospital cafe, Lydia had left the hospital a bit so she could deal with some things at home. She called her school and got her transcripts transferred to McKinley and then called her dad to make sure he packed everything. They would be living in Lima with her father's brother and son until they could find their own place. Everything was set, and she would start school next week. A new school, a new start.<p>

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" she asked as she walked into Dave's hospital room. Next to Dave sat a rather feminine looking boy who she would admit had pretty good style.

"Lydia, this is Kurt, he's helping me," Dave spoke up. Kurt stood and offered her his hand,"pleased to meet you, but those shoes are amazing..."

She chuckled, shaking his hand and looking down at her black Zigi Skylar booties,"thanks, I got them on sale."

"Kurt this is Lydia, my cousin," Dave spoke up with a small smile.

"Well, I think I might make your cousin my new shopping buddy," Kurt retorted earning a small laugh from the girl.

"I do need someone to show me around, do you go to McKinley?" she raised one dark brow. He nodded and she felt relieved," good, I won't feel so alone now."

"Oh and Dave, they are going to go ahead and release you," she told her cousin,"your dad's coming in a little bit with some clothes that are that awful hospital gown."

Dave smiled softly,"thanks, Lidy. I appreciate you coming here."

"It's no problem I already told you, I want to be here," she patted his arm with a warm smile. Kurt smiled, seeing the two. It seemed like Lydia really cared for Dave, like a brother, the same sort of relationship he had with Finn.

Dave's father walked out, setting the clothes on the bed and offering the kids out of the room. Lydia smiled, shaking her head as she nearly had her coffee knocked out of her hand by her uncle. Kurt finally spoke again as they stood in the hall,"you really care for him."

She smiled weakly and nodded,"I do, I love him like a brother. I just wish...I wish he had told me about what was going on."

"He never said anything?" Kurt asked curiously.

"No," she shook her head,"and it wasn't like I could talk to him face to face very often since I lived three hours away. I just feel like I supposed to know something was wrong before this all happened."

"There is no way you could have known without him telling you," he retorted,"don't beat yourself up about it."

She nodded, throwing her half empty coffee cup into the garbage can,"thank you, Kurt, for helping Dave, he needs that right now."

Kurt smiled and nodded, getting out a sheet of paper and scribbling down on it,"call me alright, if you need anything. You know what, text me tomorrow and we'll go to the Lima Bean."

"Lima Bean?" her brows furrowed as she took the slip of paper.

He chuckled softly,"oh, I keep forgetting you're not from here. It's the local coffee shop."

"Oh, that's good, thank you again Kurt," she smiled softly, looking down at the crudely written numbers.

He grinned,"you're going shopping with me next weekend, so lets consider it even."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I thought I'd make it known that I totally cried writing the beginning of the first chapter. I had a friend who did try to commit suicide because of bullying, he did it twice, and the second time they did not get to him in time. He hung himself much like Dave did because one kid, I repeat ONE KID, was making his life horrible. He didn't tell anyone, and he took his own life. So if you know someone who might be a victim of a bully, gay or not, please reach out to them. This happens everyday and no one is doing anything except watching it happen. You could be their hero.**

Chapter

Hero (Red Pill Mix)

"I can't just do nothing!" Lydia half yelled, trying to keep her voice down enough so Dave couldn't hear her upstairs.

"I know you want to help, but there isn't anything you can do," her father half whispered. She shook her head, pulling on her jacket and grabbing her bag,"I have to do what is right, go to the source of the problems."

"Lydia!" he called after her.

"Can I help you?" a blond football player asked as she entered the unfamiliar locker room. Lydia looked up at the tall jock who had a smug look on his face. This had to be him, she thought.

"Are you Nick?" she asked, raising one brow.

"That would be me, again, can I help you?" he retorted, his coldness equaling her own.

"Yes, I believe you know my cousin, Dave Karofsky?" she retorted lividly, glowering up at him.

He nodded,"I believe the term is knew, he did kill himself didn't he?" Oh, he was simply provoking her now.

She clenched her fists,"actually, no he's alive, no thanks to you."

"Oh, too bad," he shrugged, Lydia was so close to swinging.

"Are you proud of yourself, Nick? Tell me, are you so much of a bastard that you are proud you got someone to try to kill themselves? Take away their own life?" she half yelled.

He gritted his teeth,"he did that all by himself."

"He did it because of you!" she motioned to the boys in the room around her,"because of all of you! Did anyone in this room actually stand up for him? Because they knew it was the right thing to do? Or did you just go with what Nick here was doing because you were to much of a coward to stand up and be a hero? You were to afraid that he would turn on you and you would become the victim! Well let me tell you a little secret, guys like Nick don't go far in the world and standing behind him will certainly get you nowhere. And here's something else you can think about, out of every ten people, at least four of them are gay. Which means there is probably someone else in your life who is gay, whether they are out of the closet or not."

She took a breath before turning back to Nick, poking him in the chest with her index finger,"and I hope you for once see something beyond the ideal world in your head. Or you are no better than Hitler himself."

She turned on her heel, pushing some football players out of the way as she left the locker room.

* * *

><p>Lydia drummed her fingers against the small table as she sat in a corner of the Lima Bean, her body was still pumped with adrenaline from her confrontation that morning and she decided to skip out on the caffeine. She still couldn't believe she had burst into a boys locker room and told them off so firmly, it was really as a blur to her.<p>

"Lydia!" somebody called, breaking her out of her daydreams. She looked up and a grin crossed her lips as she saw Kurt with another guy she inferred as the infamous Blaine he spoke so fondly of.

"Hey!" she smiled, looking at Blaine and offering her hand,"you must be Blaine, Kurt speaks highly of you."

"And you must be Lydia, he won't shut up about your clothes," he chuckled shaking her hand.

"Speaking of which, stand up Lydia so I can see what you're wearing," Kurt interrupted causing the others to laugh. Lydia stood and did a little spin, her brown boots surely scuffing up the floor.

"You can work a romper," Kurt noted causing Lydia to laugh as she sat back down, crossing her legs.

"So what have you two been up to today?" she asked.

Blaine smiled,"we stayed home and listened to Broadway soundtracks." He excused himself so he could get their coffees. Kurt grinned, sitting across from Lydia.

"What have you done today?" Kurt raised a brow, fixing his tie.

"Well, funny story. I stormed into a boys locker room and told off Dave's whole football team for being jerks," she stated simply, sipping her water. Kurt was dumbfounded,"you did?"

She nodded,"yeah, I don't remember most of it. I'm pretty sure I told them they were all cowards and made a Hitler reference. It was really all a blur."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something before Blaine showed up with a tall guy in a school uniform. "Look who I found."

"Sebastian," Kurt smiled, though his voice was little strained.

"Sebastian? As in Sebastian Smythe from the Warblers?" Lydia's brows furrowed. Sebastian smirked at the recognition,"that would be me."

She stuck out her hand,"I'm Lydia Cross, Dave Karofsky's cousin. I heard about you dedicating you're performance to him and the whole donation situation. Thank you for doing that."

"It was the least I could do," he retorted, the smirk leaving his lips as he shook her hand. Lydia's phone beeped, causing her to drop his hand and check the time.

"I'm sorry guys, I have to go," she said, picking up her bag and standing up,"I might be getting in trouble for telling off a football team so bye. It was nice to meet you Blaine, Sebastian. I'll see you soon Kurt." She smiled softly before quickly heading out of the coffee shop.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked Kurt, as they sat down.

Kurt smiled mostly to himself,"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I had fun writing this. Anywho, please give me feedback. I'd love to hear what you guys think. The second part was inspired by the song You and I.**

Chapter 3

Count on Me

Lydia grinned, slipping on her leather jacket as her cousin babbled on about how thankful he was to her and he couldn't possibly ask for anything else. Of course, he was completely oblivious to the fact she had packed up her clutch and buckled up her shoes. She rolled her eyes,"Dave, I told you it is no problem. I will come."

He let out a sigh of relief,"okay, good."

"Are we going or not?" she raised a brow, an amused smile on her lips.

"Oh yeah, where did I put my keys," he beginning patting his jacket pockets nervously.

Lydia laughed softly, grabbing his arms,"it's going to be fine, Kurt and Blaine will be there and I will be sitting at the bar as your moral support. There is nothing to be worried about."

"It's just, I'm actually accepting this, doing it," he retorted, looking down at her.

"You are, and it's a good thing," she told him, slipping her hand into his jacket pocket and pulling out his keys," found them!"

"I'm so glad they let you in," Dave commented as they walked into the club. Scandalous, the only gay club close to Lima. Lydia grinned, shaking her head as she pushed her wallet back into her purse.

* * *

><p>"Legally they couldn't have not let me in, I could press charges," she retorted,"of course, they didn't know my ID was fake either."<p>

Dave grinned, as they walked farther into the club. The music vibrated against the walls and the dance floor was covered with neon lights. It was exactly what Lydia pictured when Dave described it to her. Lydia saw Kurt and Blaine, instantly dragging Dave over to them. She smiled as they mouthed their hellos. It was far to loud to have a conversation, but then again who came to a club to talk?

"Your shoes look like a deathtrap," Kurt noticed giving Lydia a glance.

She grinned and laughed softly,"that is entirely possible, but I'm incredibly talented."

Kurt grinned, nudging her with his arm slightly before Blaine and him pushed Dave to go talk to a guy. Apparently they were going to teach him the operatives of flirting. Lydia decided she would get herself a drink, and maybe see what songs were available on the jukebox. She headed over to the bar, ordering herself a Shirley Temple before heading over to the jukebox and flipping through the list of songs.

"Didn't expect seeing you here?" somebody voiced behind her. She jumped slightly, spinning on her heel, her lips forming a grin as she saw who it was. Sebastian Smythe.

"I'm here for Dave, his moral support," she retorted, turning back to the jukebox.

"That's nice," he commented, leaning over her to look at the songs as well.

"I can't make up my mind about you," she told him, pressing a few buttons,"I've heard quite a bit of things about you."

"What kind of things?" he asked, looking down at her curiously.

"Well, I heard you nearly blinded Blaine with a slushie," she retorted dryly,"but I also know that you've seemingly changed for the better."

"I won't plead that I'm a good person," he told her,"but I am trying to change, I know that what I did was beyond horrible and I'll try to make up for that."

She nodded, finally settling on a song,"that's all anyone can ask for."

She glanced out on the dance floor before looking back up at Sebastian, a small smile.

"You want to dance?" he quirked a brow, a small smirk on his lips.

Her lips morphed into a grin,"please."

He chuckled softly, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the crowd,"just one song."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for actually spending time with me tonight," Lydia smiled softly up at Sebastian as they stood in the nearly empty parking lot,"I'm sure you had better things to do."<p>

He grinned back, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets,"it was fun, I didn't mind it so much."

"Well either way, thank you," she grinned, looking over her shoulder to see Dave starting his truck,"it seems I have to go."  
>Sebastian nodded, feeling sad suddenly,"yeah, give me a call if you want to hang out."<p>

"I will, thank you again," she grinned, leaning up on her toes and giving him a swift peck on the cheek before turning around and heading towards the truck. Sebastian's hand went to his cheek, something definitely did not feel right to him now.

"Bye," she called over her shoulder with a soft smile, before climbing into her cousin's truck.

Sebastian smirked, stuffing his hands back into his pocket,"Goodbye, Lydia." He grinned to himself before turning and walking in the direction of his own car.

**AN: Yeah! Hmm, I wonder what could possibly be going on...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: How is everyone liking the story? So she finally shows up McKinley in this chapter. If there is anything you would like to see happen then please put it in your review. Oh and by the way, I've been putting a lot of effort in these chapters so if you know someone who would like it then please tell them about it. Thanks!**

Chapter 4

Touch

Lydia's brown eyes looked down at the sheet of paper in her hand, she was utterly confused as she glanced around. This school was looking worse and worse by the moment, she had already been threatened by some girl wearing a cheerleading uniform and was nearly knocked down as half the football team walked by. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she searched through the lockers to find her own, she smiled softly finding the one with her number on it. She quickly spun the lock, before opening the locker and throwing in some of her notebooks.

"Lydia?" someone asked, she twirled around, grinning as she saw Blaine walking towards her.

He smiled as he leaned against the locker, his arms crossed,"how has your first day of school been?"

"I haven't even gotten to lunch yet and I already want to leave," she answered honestly,"this school is almost ridiculously popularity based."

"Oh, it most definitely is," he nodded,"and your popularity is already dropping just by being seen with me."

Her brows furrowed as she shut her locker,"I don't really understand."

"Well let's see," he held out his hand counting on his fingers,"I'm gay, I'm dating Kurt, and I'm in Glee Club."

"If that's what popularity is ranked on then I'll be proud to be a loser," she retorted just as Kurt walked up.

"That's something I like to hear," Kurt grinned, his hand clutching his messenger bag,"did you think about trying out for Glee?"

She raised a brow,"you don't even know if I can sing."

"Who cares? If you can't then less competition," he smiled with a shrug,"Mike used to be horrible, and god knows Sugar can't carry a note."

"How about I get used to school first then we'll see?" she laughed softly.

Blaine grinned,"fair enough, what do you have next?"

She looked down at the paper in between her fingers," Spanish with Mr. Martinez."

Kurt let out a low whistle,"the new Spanish teacher, he is muy caliente."

Lydia grinned, shaking her head and stuffing her schedule into her bag,"I'll keep that in mind. So walk me to class boys?"

They both agreed, standing on either side of her as they started down the hall. In less than a minute, two slushies were headed into the direction of the boys, splashing on her as well. She licked her lips as the three football players pushed past them laughing. Her fingers brushed the cold ice off her face as she stood fuming. "You know what, sign me up for Glee. Something around here is about to change."

* * *

><p>Lydia pulled her hair out of her face, braiding it quickly before fixing her shirt. She luckily had a change of clothes in her car. She was trying out for Glee that afternoon but first she had a meeting with Ms. Pillsbury, the school guidance counselor. She headed into the office, seeing the red haired woman talking to a man with unnaturally short curly hair. She knocked lightly on the door frame.<p>

"Sorry, I can come back later," she spoke softly. Ms. Pillsbury smiled and quickly shook her head, motioning to the seat across from her desk.

"You must be Lydia Cross," she said as she sat down.

Lydia nodded, folding her hands in her lap,"that would be me."

"The same Lydia that Kurt keeps going on about?" the man asked.

Lydia grinned,"that is entirely possible, I wasn't aware he talked about me."

The man held out his hand,"I'm Mr. Shue, I teach Glee."

"Oh," she said, shaking his hand,"Blaine and Kurt convinced me to join, actually it was the very cold slushie that really convinced me."

"Great, you'll be coming by after school?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Yes sir," she nodded with a weak smile.

Ms. Pillsbury decided to interrupt,"we actually wanted to ask you about your cousin."

"You wanted to know if he was okay?" Lydia frowned slightly, not liking that the teachers were asking her about Dave.

"Yes, if that isn't to much to ask," Mr. Shue nodded.

"He's doing better, Kurt and Blaine have been helping him accept himself," she retorted,"however he is going to be home schooled for a while."

"And how are you with all of this?" Ms. Pillsbury asked.

Lydia bit her lip, thinking about her answer for a minute,"angry mostly, that someone would treat Dave like that just because of who he is. Angry with myself, I feel like I should have known, that he should have been able to tell me."

Ms. Pillsbury nodded, turning slightly grabbing something before handing it to Lydia. It was a pamphlet that had bold lettering that read 'Don't Blame Yourself.' Lydia looked down at the paper, her brows furrowing before looking back.

"Um, thank you," she spoke slowly,"can I go now?"

"Oh! Yes of course."

* * *

><p>"Everybody this is Lydia Cross, she is new to McKinley and she would like to audition," Mr. Shue introduced as the young girl stood nervously in the center of the room.<p>

"Um, thank you Mr. Shue," she bit her lip,"I'm going to sing a song that my dad used to always listen to."

She looked to the musician and they started as her voice gently started the song.

"_You got a fast car_

_And I want a ticket to go anywhere_

_Maybe we make a deal_

_Maybe together we can get somewhere_

_Anyplace is better_

_Starting from zero got nothing to lose_

_Maybe we'll make something_

_But me myself I got nothing to prove_

_You got a fast car_

_And I got a plan to get us out of here_

_I been working at the convenience store_

_Managed to save just a little bit of money_

_We won't have to drive too far_

_Just 'cross the border and into the city_

_You and I can both get jobs_

_And finally see what it means to be living_

_You see my old man's got a problem_

_He live with the bottle that's the way it is_

_He says his body's too old for working_

_I say his body's too young to look like his_

_My mama went off and left him_

_She wanted more from life than he could give_

_I said somebody's got to take care of him_

_So I quit school and that's what I did_

_You got a fast car_

_But is it fast enough so we can fly away_

_We gotta make a decision_

_We leave tonight or live and die this way_

_I remember we were driving driving in your car_

_The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk_

_City lights lay out before us_

_And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder_

_And I had a feeling that I belonged_

_And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

_You got a fast car_

_And we go cruising to entertain ourselves_

_You still ain't got a job_

_And I work in a market as a checkout girl_

_I know things will get better_

_You'll find work and I'll get promoted_

_We'll move out of the shelter_

_Buy a big house and live in the suburbs_

_You got a fast car_

_And I got a job that pays all our bills_

_You stay out drinking late at the bar_

_See more of your friends than you do of your kids_

_I'd always hoped for better_

_Thought maybe together you and me would find it_

_I got no plans I ain't going nowhere_

_So take your fast car and keep on driving_

_You got a fast car_

_But is it fast enough so you can fly away_

_You gotta make a decision_

_You leave tonight or live and die this way."_

**AN: There you go! So I'll be out of town for the next few days, I'll keep writing so maybe when I come back I'll have a few chapters to post. Oh, and the song she sings is Fast Car By Tracy Chapman. Check it out. It's sha-mazing. **


End file.
